Past Meet Present
by lostloner17
Summary: What would happen if young Lloyd met his self and his dad in the reboot series.
1. Past meet Present

Past Meet Present

I don't own Ninjago

**_So this is a story my little brother wanted. It's about what would happen if young Lloyd was sent to the Reboot season and met himself and his dad. Now fair warning I'm not the best writer around, anyways enjoy the story._**

**Young Lloyd's POV**

I was training with the ninja, when Nya ran on deck and said my dad was causing trouble again. I sighed as the ninja left to fight my dad. Sneaking off the Destiny Bounty, I go to the place the where fight was happening.

"Give up Ninja." My Dad says as he has all the ninja down on the ground.

I watch as they get up to fight when my dad speaks again.

"Mega Weapon, I wish for my son to be sent somewhere safe, but where the ninja will never find him."

By the time he finishes I feel myself falling before I hit the ground hard and black out.

**Older Lloyd's POV**

Me and Dad were walking down the road after the Overlord took over new Ninjago City and capture my uncle; me and dad had to separate from the ninja and were still waiting on the ninja to reboot the main computer to get the Overlord out of the system.

As we are walking I notice something green lying on the side of the road. Running over I notice how familiar the green thing looks as I get closer I notice it's not a thing but a person. It was me when I was ten before the tomorrow tea incident.

"Dad, you got to come see this."

**_Well that is chapter one tell me what you think and how I can approve. I am honestly surprised no one has done this idea before. Anyways thanks for reading._**


	2. Secret Names

**I Don't Own Ninjago.**

**_Thanks for all the faves and reviews. Now to avoid confusion in this chapter LG is the teen Lloyd and Sensei will be Garmadon. It will be explained why in this chapter. _**

**Older Lloyd's POV**

Dad walked over and looked at the younger me. "Is that…." He trailed off as I looked at him. "Yea it is, what are we going to do dad." I asked as he moaned in his sleep.

"We take him with us but don't reveal ourselves if he is as smart as you he will put two and two together." Dad said as I nodded picking him up.

"Once the Ninja reboot the system we can get into town and see what we can do to get him back." I say as he wakes ups.

"Where am I?" Little me asks looking around and up at me.

Before I could answer dad beat me to it. "You are outside New Ninjago City, my son I found you on the side of the road and decided to take you to safety."

"Ok, well who are you people?" He asked.

"I'm L.G. and this is my dad but everyone calls him Sensei." I replied off the top of my head not really thinking.

**Young Lloyd's POV**

I looked up at the teenager and older man I don't know why but I felt connected to both of them the teen especially.

"Where are we going?" I asked as L.G. shrugged.

"We are going off to find a safe place till my friends get back from their mission." L.G. says before I can ask any more questions.

We walked a while till we came to and old run down house. L.G. started looking thought the windows.

"It's empty we can stay here a few days then start moving again." L.G. says as Sensei look uncertain.

"Son, I would wrong breaking into someone's house." Sensei said as L.G. open the door.

"It's unlocked plus I had to do it all the time after I was kicked out of school." L.G said walking inside.

After a few minutes of looking around L.G. came downstairs.

"Ok so there are rooms with beds in them." L.G. says as he walks over to us.

"Ok so you two boys will take one room and I'll take the other," Sensei says as he goes upstairs as he leaves I get a good look at L.G. his hair is the same blonde as mine and the same eyes. I'm starting to think there is more than they are telling me but if that's true where are the ninja wouldn't they be here to with me.

**_I'm leaving it right here for this chapter I hope I didn't confuse you with the name thing. I got a couple of questions on my mind since Ninjago started I hope someone can answer them for me. How old are all the ninja including Lloyd after he was aged up? Plus Does Lloyd still have his element powers after he became the golden ninja? Review if you like the story and thanks for reading._**


	3. Dreams of Truth

**_Ok so this chapter is mainly a filler chapter and It contains Little Lloyd finding out who L.G. and Sensei really are without them telling him. Thanks for the reviews and all I hope I'm doing good writing._**

**Little Lloyd's POV**

_In his dream._

_Lloyd was in a dark room._

_"Hello?" He yelled as a light hit him, once the light died down he looked around._

_He noticed a mirror as he walked toward it saw L.G. in._

_"L.G. what are you doing here, where are we?" He asks as he gets closer._

_Then he noticed that it was the mirror, He raised a shaky hand and touch the mirror. All the stuff they told him came back to him._

_"L.G. as in Lloyd Garmadon." He said as he looked back at the mirror._

_"So L.G. is a future me." He says as he remembers that his dad is good here._

_"So dad is good now, how far in the future am I," he sighs as a glowing light enters the room. "I'm a teenager in the future so it's been a few years."_

_"Actually it has been two years." L.G. says from where he stands._

_"Tell me are you me?" I asked as I look at him._

_"Yes I'm you well older you." L.G no wait older me says._

_"Why did you tell me?" I asked as he looked down._

_"I didn't want you to change the past, we will talk more tomorrow with our dad." He says as he disappears._

_After that it goes black._

**_Well there is chapter three and in my weird little mind I always think Lloyd had more powers then they let on in Lego. So I know its short but it was a filler for the big chapter. Thanks again._**


	4. Answers and a Attack

_**Hey sorry for the delay I was waiting for the new episodes. In the new episodes answer two of the things I thought about, turn out to be true. 1. Lloyd still does have his elemental powers. 2. I always thought Lloyd had more powers then Lego let on. Anyways you guys need to check out girl-of-the-wolves story Family Bonds it is really good and this is how I image the ninja are aged but Cole at 14.**_

**Little Lloyd's POV**

I woke up the next morning and looked over at the bed next to me. Older me was still asleep.

I decided to get up and figure this out on my own. Getting up and out of the room without waking older me up was hard after all we are ninja.

Once out of the bedroom I walked down to the living room seeing that dad was still asleep, I sat on the couch thinking.

'I wonder if the others know I'm missing or if they are even trying to find me, I bet so only because I'm the green ninja.' I thought as I remember the day they found out I was the green ninja.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear older me or dad enter the room. I jumped as dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok Lloyd?" He asks as Older me walks in.

"Dad its ok, he knows." Older me says sitting down.

I look up at them.

"I want answers now." I demand as I glare at older me.

"Ask away then." Older me replied.

"Ok, how did you get older you said it has been two years, which would make me twelve but you look 16 or 17?" I say going with the easiest first.

"There was an accident with tomorrow tea and in the aftermath I gave up my childhood to save the ninja." He answers not looking the least bit upset.

'I wonder how he took it at first.' I thought looking away.

"So there is no way around it happening is there?" I asked looking back at them.

"Maybe but it is for the best that it happens." Older me says as the door on the house is blow off and a bunch of robots run in.

"Dad get little me out of here, I will hold them off." Older me yelled as he pushes us out of the room.

Dad grabbed me and ran out of the room as older me starts to fight the robots.

_** That's chapter 4. I need some ideas so if you got an idea let me know. Now for my questions of the chapter. What do you think will happen now since Lloyd got caught in the last episode? Should I include the ninja from before the overlord came known or just the reboot ninja? Thanks for reading remember to review.**_


	5. AN

**AN**

**I don't own Ninjago.**

**I have decided to delete this story and do a newer version but I need your help I don't know which season to do. I hadn't seen season 6 yet cause it hasn't been aired where I'm from. I also need ideas for the story.**


End file.
